Hakouoki SSL: Breaking the rules
by YatoMiyazaki
Summary: Hakuoki High gets a new school student from a foreign country, and she's far from being one to follow the rules... When she meets a student council member who strikes her intrest in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang relentlessly, bouncing off the walls and into the 'bored to death' filled classrooms. Loud yawns and teasingly sexy moans filled the air when the beautiful sound of the bell hit the students. A student with long brown hair bolted out the door before the teacher could speak a word. "Heisuke get back here you idiot! And no running in te halls!"

The heat that day was enough to kill anyone. Some kids bolted for the doors others dragged their feet and ofcourse there were the 'but teacher you forgot to give us homework!' Handy friendzoned math 'tutors' staying behind to suck up to the exausted sensei. The violet eyed teacher gave a dusty cough and dryly gave the remaining students a weary look. "Alright no homework today-"

The young boy who ran out too early poked his head back in with supprise written all over his face. " For real hijikata?! We get off?!" He turned heel when he saw the sensei ready to speak. "Not you! You can do the rest of the semesters work for tomorrow!" He yelled out the door.

A skinny exhausted girl pushed out of her chair when she saw mostly everyone had left, she hated large crowded hallways. She stood up tucking her champagne brown bangs behind her ears, revealing her questionably large amout of piercings flowing down the edge of her ear. Lazy brown eyes landed on the door as she made her way to the action dying hallway. Crawling to the door catlike as if she was definitely not to be seen.

Work... I need to go to work... Work is money... Money is food... Food is life-. Her lazy thought was brusquely interrupted. "Ssshhiiiiizzzuuukkkuuu." ... By a all too familiar voice... " I read you Sen -over- this is Shizuku -over-" she echoed the voice of a fighter pilot and held a hand over her mouth mimicking as if she were holding a radiocontrol.

"Shizu, you want to hang out after school today? -over- I heard Souji Senpai is going to that coffee shop down the street with some of his friends -over-" she echoed the brown eyed girl. Rolling her eyes she smiled slightly down at the small girl amusement plastered on her face.

"The only reason you call him senpai is because you'd practically kill to get his email. Besides who would want to be with a dwarf like you!" She teased and continued walking without looking at the grinning clown behind her. She wasn't really that short but she was a good 11inches shorter than her.

"PYou know Shizuku, he has a lot of cute friends too... You'd be a lot cuter yourself if you stop wearing those earpieces... And smile more... And stop being so scary... And do your hair... Probably your homework aswell-"

She was cut off when being elbowed in her stomach, not too hard but hard enough to give the message. "Sen-chan why don't you go stalk Souji and I'll run off to work." She grinned back at the girl who was searching for air. Waving apologetically she ran off before the dwarf like girl could oppose.

Just before she hit the sidewalk she flinched as she was called back by a silky yet hard voice. "Shizuku Miktoto please remove your earrings as they are not in school regulations." She turned back grinning at the dark haired student council member and started picking at her earpieces.

Every day she would await patiently for the day to pass so she could go to the front gate and tease the council member to his utmost frustration. It had become entertainment she always enjoyed his diffrent reactions to her little "game".

"Saito-Kun you know I'm running out of earpieces here... Would you mind returning some from my previous-" she was cut short by the sapphire eyed student. "You wouldn't need to lose your earrings if you didn't wear them at school in the first ploace." He held out a hand waiting for her to give him the silver.

"Ahh won't you just let this one slide... I won't tell anyone you broke the rules." She grinned at him knowing he wouldn't. His cold stioc stare didn't so much as blink. "You really do hate me, don't you?" She pouted in a crying face wiping away imaginary tears. "I don't hate-" "Liar Kouji-kun told me what you said last week in the cafeteria, he said you said you hated me for being such a rebellion badass!" She faked a close to sobbing voice as she closed her eyes with her hands.

"Wh- What? I- I don't even know a Kouji -" he suddenly stop speaking when he realized she was teasing him again. A twitch of frustration raised in his brow as he eyed her grinning face annoyed. "Hand it over." He held out his hand his voice more serious and his glare more violent. "Well it's a bit quick but o-okay.. Just be gentle okay?"

His eyes closed and he replied sighing. "Won't damage your earrings, you can retrieve them once-" He stopped in mid sentence looking at her in shock. She was slowly unbuttoning her shirt and looked at him with a fake embarrassment plastered in her eyes.

His face drained of colour as he grabbed her arms. "Wh- Wh-what are you doing N-No! Tha-th-that's not what I m- meant-" he stuttered uncontrollably before he fell silent when he saw her grin. "Thehehe-" "Stop that I have somewhere to be." He let go of her arms still a little flustered and stretched out his arm once more waiting for her to hand over the pieces.

She lost her grin thinking of a way to save her earpieces just for today, when it suddenly hit her. Glancing around the empty school grounds she quickly slapped his hand away earning a cold stare from the dark haired angel. "Shizuku Mikoto are you disobeying a direct order-" A glint of michief blinked in her eyes as she quickly closed the distance between them, kissing him ever so gently below his eye.

She looked back at the poor young man staring at her with disbelief, utterly shocked he couldn't manage a word as his face flushed and watched the girl trot off to work. "Wa-wa-wait, H-hey st-stop!" He stuttered after her, unable to gather his words properly.

"It's unlike you to be at a loss of words Saito-Kun but it suites you!" She grinned fading into the distance of the street. Still staring out before him a familiar voice cooed next to him and wrapped a arm around his flustered friend giving a strong whistle "That... is a keeper..." "Souji be quiet..."

They walked off to the coffee shop and joined their group of friends waiting patiently inside, wolfing down anything eatable in the coffee shop. Loud laughter was hear even from outside and the waitress had to politely ask them to SHUT UP" Souji Senpaaaai." A giggely voice chirped from outside the window, waving innocently.

(This is Yato -over- if you want another chapter then quickly review -over- I don't care what you review just let me know if you want another chapter -over and out- ) much love ~ SW.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oii isn't that Senhime from class 2B?" Harada blinked as she stormed in the door jumping into the empty seat beside Souji. "What a suprise I didn't think I'd see you here." She smiled leaning forward to stare into his deep green eyes, lost in her own fantasy.

Souji simply smirked and leaned in closer to her "Hmm I see, you just happened to follow us from school and we both ended up here in this place huh. I could've sworn I saw you watching us as we left the gate today." Her expression fell blank as she stared up into his forest green eyes.

Everyone looked at her snickering. Harada slapped his hand over his eyes knowing where he was going with their conversation, while Heisuke and Shinpachi shoved each other ready to watch the poor girl run for the hills. "Souji you pervert! Stop leaning in on her like that!" Heisuke grinned.

She flinched. "I-I've been spotted! "Jumping back she almost fell off the leather seat. "Wait yo-you saw me follow you?! B-but I was so careful!" He smirked viciously.

"If you want me to teach you about stealth I'd be happy to tutor you -" he was in mid sentence when he was smacked over his head with a rolled up placemat. "Gha Saito!" He growled looking back at his composed friend who was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"You're in your school uniform. Therefore you represent your school to the public. Also I don't believe that sentence was going anywhere appropriate." "That's right Souji you'll scare her off." Harada snickered a smiled at her politely. "You okay Sen?" The dazed look she wore fell away and she laughed sitting upright.

"It will take a lot more than Souji Okita to scare me, I have scarier friends." She smirked and leaned back when Heisuke jumped up pointing at her. "You're friends with Shizuku Mikoto!" He had clearly been thinking where he had seen her so many times before.

A certain blue eyed creature flinched at her name. His dark bangs fell over his face in a attempt to hide his fluster. "Aww cute, Hajime looks so adorable when he blushes." Souji smirked satisfied. "Souji be quiet." He turned his head from the table glaring at some people sitting near by who awkwardly looked away under his cold eyes.

Harada Heisuke and Shinpachi started wrestling when suddenly Sen's excited smile returned and she leaned over Souji's lap to examine the blue eyed creature "Saito Hajime huh?" He turned his head back to see her studying him carefully much to close for his comfort. "Hmm not bad Shizu." She chirped and he visibly flinched backing away slightly. "Sen be easy on him he's not exactly a ladies man." Shinpachi chuckled

"Whats that Shinpachi? You're saying you're any better?" Harada smirked and Heisuke started laughing uncontrollably. "Look at his face haha!" "Thats right laugh it up kid...

A more than irritated waitress came by the table again and smiled politely. "If you don't quiet down. I'm going to stab you all to death with a teaspoon. And you coolcat, stop glaring at the customers you're scaring them." She scolded the only quiet person at the table.

"Theheee Saito was scolded!" Souji chuckled leaning against Sen.

"You're such a kid.

(Shizuku's POV)

She pulled out her earpieces walking into the empty house. "Honeyyy I'm hoooome..." She called out to nobody. She dropped her bag and crawled up the stairs to her room. Slumping into her bed her eyes slid shut after a long day of work. "I am deadddd... I just can't... No... I absolutely refuse... It's over... this relationship is done... I... am... never... working... again... ever..."

(The next morning )

Sunlight shone through the slight gap in here curtain slowly waking her from her beautiful dream. " Stupid Sun, I was about to eat a house made of Oreos. How would you feel if I woke you up before you could eat a house made of Oreos huh? That's right you'd be pissed off!" She threw a pillow at the window and turned away hiding her face from the light when she looked straight into her alarm clock.

"Uhgg I'm going to be way to late again... Ohh well that just boosts my entertainment for today, I bet Saito might even pop a vein if I tell him I got hit by a bus on the way to school haha Okay... One... Two... Two and a half... Two and three quarters... Ahh SHIZUKU GET UP!" She shot up not looking back at her bed, clutching her hands into fists. "I'm sorry... I swear to you..." She looked back to her bed, tears still in her eyes. "I'll be back..."

She then went about her daily routine stretching her back before taking a quick shower and slipping on her uniform. She put in her earpieces, dragged a hand through her hair and walked out.

The air was cooler than the day before. Everything seemed more quiet.

The school wasn't very far away so she could afford to be a little late everyday. "Man did we get homework? I can't even remember. Whatever, homework is for admin I can just copy." She neared the gate already planning her lines before hand and smiled seeking out her prize, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Huh?"

"Where the hell is he? Oii. You. rookie." She came to a young boy with bleach blonde hair standing where her blue eyed toy always stood. "Where is thou master young one? For he appears to have dissapeared." The boy jumped up "Shizuku Mikoto?! Yes?! Wha-what can I do for you?!" She looked at him a little shocked. "Ahh yes. Have you seen Saito Hajime? He appears to be hiding and I don't like to break from routine."

"R-routine? S-Saito senpai hasn't come to school yet." He looked at his feet. "He's late?" The boys face was bright red. "Wow you're even more shy than Saito is... I didn't think that was humanly possible..." She eyed him carefully.

"I'm not shy. Hand over the earrings Shizuku Mikoto." The ever so silky, cool, collected voice swam over her shoulder and she smirked not looking back. "Never." He was silent. "You know I almost thought you left me in the hands of a rookie today." His footsteps slow down before he came to a stop. She felt a chill run down her spine as he slowly slid open his ocean blue eyes. Her smile grew wider ~

"Woof."

"Woof?"

(Thehehe more chapters coming up sorry I wrote this a bit quickly I'm inbetween work and studying right now so it's pretty rough. But I'll post another chapter tomorrow xx much love ~SW)

Ps if you guys want any specific characters just let me know :3 -over and out-


	3. Chapter 3

( Hi all fufufu (~-.-)~ feel free to review if you have any opinions, good and bad both are fine. Just be gentle. T-T a'ight... Later.)

He looked down at her skeptically. "I wouldn't trust you in anyone's care... Becuase you'd surly find a way out if it." She grinned back clearing her throat before leaning in steadily, urging him to come closer. "You know captain calculus... You let me get away with it yesterday..." She purred satisfied watching him wince. "Th-thats just becuase... I- I mean y-you can just do things s-so suddenly. You're n-not- It's indecent."

"Indecent? Haha I don't think you know what that means... But I will show you indecency if you wish-" she was abruptly cut off "I do not." He dragged a hand through his hair, knowing she was just trying to frustrate him. But he didn't mind. He never reported her when she disobeyed school rules, but found it easier to 'deal' with her himself.

He hadn't even noticed that the gates were empty, the classes had already begun. Even the young boy from before had ran for the hills.

She smiled at his growling expression, her favourite part of the day. Having the power to make the most stoic boy in school lose his composure, making him stutter uncontrollably and watching him trip over his own flaws. "So you wouldn't want to do it again?" She said coolly, wiping away a strand of her champagne colored bangs from her eyes. "N-No of course not, its not-"

"Why? You don't like me after all?"

''No it's not that-"

"Oh I see so you do like me."

"What? No I didn't - I mean it's not that I - I mean you - I'm sure that you're-"

"Wait, does that mean that you love me?"

"GHA NO WAIT! I DIDNT SAY - wait... What? How does that even-?!"

"Saito you're blushing again."

"And who's fault is that?!"

He slapped his hand over his eyes defeated seeing her smug expression. "Cut it out already." "Ooi Saito-Clause why do you keep calling me Shizuku Mikoto... Just call me Shizu...Seriously it's getting weird."

"Saito-Clause, are you serious..." She folded her arms over her stomach and gave a loud sigh waiting for him to give in.

"Fine... Shizuku"

"Shizuuuu."

His expression was tired and worn out. "No offence or anything, but why do you look like you've been hit by a bus?" She questioned him. "I'm moving, so I'll be closer to school." "That's Saito Hajime for you..." She rolled her eyes before hearing him give a deep sigh. "... Wow Hajime you're really out of it today, no wonder you're late." He stared down at the pavement lost in a state of thoughtfulness.

She stared at him silently before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and bowing. "Please forgive me Saito-saaaan. I won't do it again!" His face was filled with disbelief snapping him back to reality. "Wait won't do what again? Wont do this again? You're giving up?" She slowly lifted her face with a wide grin placed evenly from ear to ear "Tch who do you think you're talking to." She smirked, a devious grin boreing into his eyes.

"Shizuku Mikoto-" he took a step back warily before she lifted her shirt just over her belly button, showing off the silky skin on her stomach. There was a moment of silence. "Aww dammit... I thought you'd atleast-" She stopped in mid sentence as she heard a sharp intake of breath and as he fell backwards sitting on the cold cement. "Sh-Sh-Shizuku Mikoto!" His face was beet red. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

"There he is." Her eyes softened at him stuttering on the floor. He growled when he saw her snickering. "That's inappropriate, you can get detention for that." She snickered trying her best to stifle her laughter "Here I'll help you up." She held out a hand but he didn't take it but rather stood up on his own and dusted himself off. "I don't have germs if that's what's your worried about. Also... I'm 100% tick free." She grinned at his flushed face.

"I'm glad to hear that but I am most cable of standing up on my own, also..." He turned to face her. "I don't trust you." His cold glare sunk into her eyes.

"We're late already so let's get going." He turned heel and headed for the main entrance. "O-Oii aren't you forgetting something?!" She gave him a annoyed look. "What." He replied flatly. "Ehem my lecture? You know? Hand over the earrings Shizuku Mikoto, you're under student council arrest for committing crimes against Hakuoki High anything you say -" He flinched midway through her sentence and stopped walking, her face fell blank. "Why are you flinching?"

"I'm not."

"Oii what's wrong with you?" She walked up and faced him.

Staring into his eyes asif to find what she was looking for.

"Don't tell me..."

"You're affraid I'll kiss you again?" And she grinned when he flinched again. "Spot on." She slapped a hand over her mouth trying her best to stifle her laughter. "You can't just do things like that. And besides its against school regulations to have any form of intercourse."

He glared at her drawing an invisible line on the floor. "Ahh dammit Saito." She swore. "Wh-what." His eyes never leaving her form. "How the hell do you expect me to go to school now? You just put a forcefield on the main entrance." She waved her hands around dramatically." I mean seriously what do I look like? Moses Junior? I can't just go around splitting force fields in half-" before she could finish he slid his hand back undoing the line.

There was a gush of cold wind and the sun dissapeared behind some thick clouds, casting dark shadows on the ground.

"There, forcefield terminated."

"Aww how sweet of you. You really do love me." She shifted forwards until she was inches away from his pale skin watching his eyes grow wider with each movement. "Say Saito, could you close your eyes real quick." She slipped her fingers over the burning skin on his neck, ready to watch him jerk away, blush, stutter awkwardly or even hit blank. Much to her suprise his ice blue eyes slowly softened staring into every corner of hers.

"What are you doing to me." His voice cool composed voice dissapeared and was filled with warmth soaking through her as low as a whisper.

( Yato : *shivers* Anyone els felt that breeze? 0.0 Anyway thanks for reading, if you guys are looking for anything specific just review and I'll be sure to take a look at it :) Thanks a bunch xxx much love ~SW)


	4. Chapter 4

His cool eyes chilling the burning blood under her skin, making her freeze in her spot. "Saito?" She was unsure, he didn't pull back. And the air around her seemed too cold and heavy to breath. His soft eyes closed as he turned away, slipping from her cool fingers. "Saito?" His usual stoic expression came back, making her silently curse him for running away in the moment.

"We're late. Get to class or I'll need to report this." His tone was warning but gentle as he walked away. "Is that a threat." She chuckled trotting after him.

Later that day the cafeteria was filled with noisy kids and the clank of cutlery. Some bold kid tackled one of the seniors for stealing some of his food, but it wasn't a fight more than a brotherly brawl. "You don't need it kid." He smirked pushing the boy away with his foot. "Shinpachi you die today." The boy growled back. They quarreled for atleast ten minutes and the break was over.

"Well that's the most fun I've had all day." Her thoughts flew back to the morning when Saito tripped backwards. Face red like a cherry. "Okay almost..." She smiled softly.

The whole day she sat in class staring out the window, lost in her own imagination. Wandering through her thoughts. "Shizu... Shizuku. OII SHIZUKU." Her sensei snapped her awake. "Go home already." He eyed her carefully. "Well? Is something the matter?" He questioned her curiously when she kept sitting. Her blank face fell sorrowful. "H-hey what's wrong?!" His eyes widened slightly. "Sensei I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes filled with disbelief. "Y-you? How- I mean- Who's the father?!" He wouldn't have expected something like that of her, sure she was more bashful than other girls but she wasn't one to sleep around- "Saito Hajime." He was quiet for a minute before getting up and walking out. "You almost got me there you Idiot." He growled walking away from the snickering girl.

"And take out those earrings!" He called as he walked down the hall. "Ahh what do you know, Hijikata really is a nice guy." she grinned walking out. She kind of missed the sound of her name being called out wildly through the halls as she walked out. Sen had told her that she needed to go to Kyoto to visit her sick grandmother and she was skipping school for a few days.

"Ugh I'll just punish her for leaving me when she gets back." She felt the heaviness behind her eyes as she walked out the door. 'Clearly not getting enough sleep.' The halls were empty as she made her way to the gate.

"I ... Can't... Move-" "Shizuku Mikoto." A sharp voice called from behind her. She turned to she a pair of burning red eyes staring straight at her. "Kazama Chikage." She replied in the same deep voice he did, only teasingly. "Stop that, I'll kill you." He growled with a straight face. "Aww you're no fun today, and also I don't belive the student council president should speak so roughly to a lady." She pouted.

"It's a good thing your not a lady-" He stopped in mid sentence to catch her wrist before it beat into his skull. "What did you just say tinkerbell." Her voice was thick with malice. He just studied her dark brown eyes. "You weren't going to hit me just now right." His voice coming back just as bloody.

"No of course not I was going to pat your fluffy hair with my fist." She smiled scarcastically. "Is that a threat woman." "You don't scare me, chiki babz." Her eyes as lazy as his. There were only 2 things that could make Kazama Chikage smile.

One being a challenge. And that would be more a smirk from the darkest parts of hell than a actual smile. Secondly would be when someone truly had enough courage to speak to him just as egotistically as he spoke to others.

She studied his lean build, his golden hair and bloody red eyes. "Hmm, you know what... if you weren't such an ass you might actually be attractive." She mused. "What was that junkie." His tone was lazy. She grimaced "Junkie..." Her voice low and warning.

Her thoughs flew back to the time when she was still using. The sickening need to jab a needle into her skin to make her forget. The constant madness ready to drive her off the edge- she bit down on her tounge trying to shake the tought "Anyway if you don't mind Kazi-kun I've got somewhere to be."

"And where might that be."

"I have a date with the school gate."

"I still need to speak with you." His voice was flat. "If you're using again-" she shot him a deadly glare, but he mirrored the action. "I told you I quit using." Her voice rose lightly. "I don't care what kind of stress you're under, but if your involved in this mornings incident-"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Now leave me alone before I kill YOU." Her glare could burn holes through his head before she sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders. "Look I don't want to fall back to that. It's over now, I told you I got help. He was quiet before walking past her, urging her to follow.

"Some kids were handling some cheap weed behind the tennis courts. I kind of though you wouldn't be involved. Besides you're not that big of an idiot to deal at school and you don't think small either." She had the sudden urge to slap him. "Uhh yeah thanks for that prez..." He gave a low sigh. "Why do I have to deal with them. It's so much trouble."

"Some president you are." Sometimes she wondered how he even got into the student council.

They parted at the exit. She was half agitated, and even more agitated when she got to the gate. "Again?! Where is he?"

She scowled the wall. 'Dammit there goes my entertainment'

The walk home made her feel like her feet were sinking into the pavement. She had no strength to go to work, she just needed to sleep. "I'll just call in sick, I'm sure they'll - GHA!" She tripped over a hard cardboard box lying in the middle of the pavement. "Who the hell puts a box in the middle of nowhere?!" Her scowling gaze darted to three men carrying boxes from a large truck and into the house across the street.

"Oii you forget something?" She barked and they all looked down at the young girl sprawled out on the floor like a dead possum. "A-are you alright lady?" One of the men hurried closer. "Yeah I just happened to fall over this majestic object- wait what, lady? W-well nevermind I geuss- "

"She's alright. Please continue with your work."

(Okay okay sorry for the weird chapter Im super buzy but It'll be better once I get settled. A'ight brotatos much love ~SW)

Ps let me know if you would like any specifics. (~'.')~ -over and out-


	5. Chapter 5

She sat still, looking up at the shadow. "Yeah I feel great ... thanksss- Saito?"

She felt the sudden urge to pounce. He looked down at her with a utter amused look, arms folded and a stifled smirk. Undoubtably the all mighty king of fury, Shizuku Mikoto must have looked rather fragile in her leg gripping position... Sprawled out on the floor like she was hit by a batmobile. "Pfft this is not happening son." grabbing his leg and wrapping herself around it like a kid begging for candy.

"O-Oii!" He steadied himself on his free leg. "What are you doing thats indecent." He tried shaking her but she wouldn't budge. "Uhh yeah thats a negative captain... Also what are you doing here." She snuggled into the leg like it was her personal teddybear. "I told you I'm moving now GET OFF Y-you- This is p-public." a unwanted blush started to work its way under his pale skin when she snaked her hands around the upper part of his knee.

"Theheee you're just like a girl. Oh look you're all pink Saito, not sick are you?"

"C-could you not."

One of the workers still stood there unsure how to react. When the young girl let go and looked up at her blushmachine. "Wait... moving... box... NO. Don't even go there... You're moving here?! Why? Did the sensei put you up to this?" She glared at him with eyes of fire. "I assume you live close by."

"Why here."

'The very last thing I need is-' "I was assigned to move here. Its closer to school since I live outside of town." She sighed and leaned back on her elbows. "Out of town... what are you, a Martian?" She scratched at the champainge hair on the back of her head and stretched her arms, a wide grin running on her lips "Ohh well this could be fun."

"I doubt it."

"Don't worry baby boy I gotchu." She winked and then winced trying to stand up. "Are you alright?" Two concerned voices called out. The worker kneeled beside her, attempting to pull her to her feet when a strong grip caught his wrist, followed by blue eyes tensed in a deathlike glare. "Don't touch her." He glared till the man stood up and backed away. "Uhh that was harsh." "I feared you would do something uncivilized to him." His glare never left the man who had long since disappeared into the house carrying another box.

"Uncivi-wh-what?!" The accusation felt so unjust it almost took her breath away. "What am I?! Some kind of -" she cut her words looking at the rather stunned blue eyed cat before her. Realizing he was just way too pure to say what she had thought he said. "I mean-" she cleared her throat hopping to her feet. "Would that bother you Hajime-kun." She slipped her hands over his shoulders and he froze when she purred close to his ear before nipping at the soft pale skin on his neck. She placed a hand at the rim of his shirt, slipping a warm hand up his cool skin just to his belly button.

"Shiz-"

"Hush hush." She purred and slipped her tounge over the skin on his neck.

There was a sudden cool rush of air when she looked up to see him more than ten feet away, eyeing her from behind a tree. Face red like a cherry. "Cute." At the words he scowled. "I-I am not, c-can't we ever just have a n-normal conversation." "Where's the fun in that?"

"It's not fun for me, not in the slightest." He shivered when she shifted towards him. "Stay back." Sapphire eyes glared at her warningly. "What are you going to do... report me?" She snickered, a wide grin played at the corner of her lips.

"I might."

"Saito, I'm thirsty."

"S-so."

She brushed past him into the newly furnished apartment. It was clean and tidy besides the unpacked boxes laying around. "Not a bad place you got here. I geuss I'll need to inspect every now and then." She slid a finger over the kitchen counter in search of dust or any dirt really. "Spotless dammit." She grunted.

"As expected." She turned at the silky voice to see him eyeing her leg. "You're bleeding." Sudden panic sprang through her when she looked down at the small scratch on her knee. "You're kidding right..." He dissapeared and retured with a wet cloth, wrapping it over the bleeding skin.

Everything about him made her beg for attention, there was not other person in the world that could give her the sensational burn in her stomach like he did. "You really do love me huh." He refused to look at her and shifted to his gym bag, pulling out a bottle of water he handed it to her cautiously. "My fridge hasn't arrived yet and everything els is packed away." He sat down on a soft coffecoloured couch that made her want to jump straight onto his lap and watch him squirm.

On the counter was a radio and Stacked CDs, inviting her to roam through his belongings

"Trading Yesterday, Kings of Leon, Imagine Dragons, Switchfoot, Rocket to the moon-" a left hand reached over her shoulder pulling the last CD from her fingertips and sliding it into the CD player. "Woah not just a nerd huh." She teased clicking to a random song. "Baby blue eyes. Just for you." Her voice thick with mockery.

(If you haven't heard it, just do it.)

Turning she looked at the poor blue eyed cat sprawled out on the couch rather lazily.

"You're tired." She scoffed and he nodded with eyes shut tightly.

"I'll help you unpack."

"Really?" Raising a eyebrow at her knowingly when she took a seat beside him.

"No... but I'll watch."

He smiled softly, and his features melted to something other than his usual self. "Shizuku." Bending down to his knees he lifted her chin, making her look straight into his crystal eyes. His touch was so fragile, like she might break if he moved too roughly. The side that made her heart feel like it wasn't beating at all. The side that could make her lose herself, the ocean eyes she could drown in. The cold air that electrified every inch of her skin.

"Never change, not for anyone." A voice like silk...

"A-are you stupid, Why would I-" She felt her heart shatter and the words start to choak at her throat. Shooting up she walking to the door when a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. "Shizuku."

"Saaaaito." She turned grinning at him to find him staring at her in shock. "What is it haaaajime-" his hand slipped over her cheek, wiping away the flowing tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice filled with kindness, care and his usual ice cold eyes filled with warmth.

"You didn't do anything idiot." She snickered wiping away what was left of her tears. "Wow I feel weird. You didn't spike my water, did you?" "Shizuku why did you-"

"I don't know. Anyway I've got work so... Later." She skipped out the door and ran into her house. "WHAT WAS THAT SHIZUKU." Slapping herself she swore never to enter the house alone again and trotted up the stares to take a cold shower. When she finished she dropped onto a untidy bed in her towel and started drifting off to sleep when her cell rang.

"Who the hell-" she choaked on her words when she saw the caller.


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive Yato T-T my tablet broke so as reckless as I am I forgot my password. Haha sorry. I'll post the next chapter within 2 days. If not you can slap me over the inernet. Much love ~ SW xxx


End file.
